


The Perseids

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Romance, Shenzhou Era, Shore Leave, Stargazing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era: Michael and Philippa enjoy watching the Perseids.





	The Perseids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion_ for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge.

“Come back to bed this instant, Commander Burnham. I haven’t finished with you yet.”

Michael flashes Captain Philippa Georgiou a laughing glance, then continues out of the door of the cabin they’re renting for two weeks shore leave down on Earth. It’s their first shore leave since they became a couple, and Philippa is looking forward to doing not very much at all: some sunbathing, perhaps a picnic, a little home cooking, and a lot of sex. What she hasn’t planned on is having to chase her errant partner after the young woman decides she absolutely must go and look at the Perseid meteor shower.

She growls, then climbs from their bed, pulls on a robe which she belts tightly, then shoves her feet into her beach shoes, before she goes after the Commander. 

When she steps out onto the cabin’s veranda there’s no sign of Michael in the immediate vicinity, but then she walks off the veranda and out into the garden before turning to look up at the roof. Sure enough, her errant lover is up there, lying on her back on the picnic rug looking up at the sky. Philippa shakes her head, then walks around to the back of the house and up the outside staircase to the roof viewing platform. 

“You, Michael Burnham, are a monster for making an old woman climb all the way up here in the dark,” she announces as she crosses to where Michael sprawls.

The young woman snorts. “One, you’re not old; two, getting up here hardly required any effort at all given the functional staircase; three, the sky’s ablaze with stars, so it’s barely dark at all.”

“So much sass,” Philippa observes as she lies down next to Michael, who immediately holds out an arm, inviting Philippa to settle with her head on the young woman’s shoulder. She accepts the invitation gladly, and throws her right arm across Michael’s torso, in addition to draping her right leg over her young lover’s leg.

She hears a warm chuckle in the dark, then lips press to her forehead. “Trying to pin me down, Captain?” Michael asks.

“Trying being the operative word,” Philippa says. “You know the Perseids aren’t even due to be seen for at least another hour.”

“Mmhmm.”

Philippa twitches the next moment when a warm hand insinuates itself into the top part of her robe and cups her breast. She snorts. “Oh so that’s why you’ve dragged me up here. You could’ve just said you wanted to make love to me under the stars.”

Michael snickers. “But I do want to see the Perseids, Captain.”

“I don’t doubt that,” she says, then yelps quietly when fingers tweak her nipple, before rolling it between finger and thumb. “Incorrigible.” Her mutter is weak, she knows, but she can hardly be blamed when the very talented hands of Commander Michael Burnham are engaged in teasing her.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes or so she gasps and moans, writhes and twitches, then bucks her hips upwards repeatedly as Michael drives her to climax after climax until she’s lying limp and boneless beside her young lover.

“You look even more beautiful,” the young woman whispers, “orgasming with the light of the stars bathing your skin.”

“Very poetic of you, my love,” Philippa answers, and tugs her closer so she can kiss her. It’s meant to be a gentle kiss, because she doesn’t feel as if she has the energy for more, not right now, but it rapidly gets out of Philippa’s control, until the kiss is passionate and surprisingly energetic, and she has Michael pinned beneath her, her dark skin positively glowing by the light of the stars blazing above their heads.

Her quick, deft fingers soon do even more to pin Michael down as she drives the young woman to the first of several orgasms that make her whimper, shudder, and shake with pleasure.

They curl up in each other’s arms, afterwards, eyes on the sky as the first bright streaks of the Perseid meteors shoot past above their heads.

“There, wasn’t that fun?” Michael asks as they make their way back inside the cabin once the last of the Perseids has trailed overhead.

“Hmm,” Philippa murmurs, nuzzling her nose into the back of her lover’s neck.

“Getting frisky again, Captain?” Michael’s voice is full of laughter as they settle back into their bed.

“No, no friskiness,” Philippa says. She kisses Michael, and this time it remains soft and sweet. “I love you, Michael Burnham.”

“And I love you, Philippa Georgiou.” 

Philippa sighs as Michael wraps her strong arms around her, her body warm and steady at Philippa’s back. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
